You Can t
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: SasuHina. Porque el siempre tenía la razón y ella no podía llegar y hacerlo quedar como un tonto.
1. Chica nueva

—Déjame en paz

— ¿Q-qué?

—Deja de acosarme

—P-pero…

—El parque, la biblioteca, el centro comercial, desde la casa de al lado ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

—Yo…

—Tu nada, solo déjame en paz

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó por fin la chica y todos los que se habían detenido a murmurar lo que estaba sucediendo se quedaron mudos en su incredibilidad —Creo que se ha equivocado —le dijo en perfecto japonés —siento los malentendidos —hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Sasuke se quedó estático en su lugar sin poder creer lo que había dicho esta chica ¿Lo creía tonto? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un peso extra sobre sus hombros le hizo casi perder el equilibrio y con irritación miró al fastidioso rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

— ¡Te la metieron! —le gritó el rubio en su oído a carcajadas con el vocabulario vulgar que había obtenido recientemente —Tengo que conocer la chica nueva —suspiró risueño el rubio para luego tomar el mismo camino que la chica en cuestión.

Por su parte el Uchiha solo miraba el pasillo por el que había desaparecido la chica de pelo azulino y por el cual Naruto doblaba.

En ese momento fue que decidió tener una venganza ante la humillación –porque eso era lo que era – que ella lo había hecho pasar, así como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Saludo personas que me leen.**

 **Esta será una historia a base de drabbles, obviamente, SasuHina.**

 **Espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

 **Por cierto, ando que me muero de la risa con este drama que se ha desarrollado xD**

 **Chao.**


	2. Mis amigos deberían ser tus enemigos

—Solo tienes que ir allí y hacerte su amiga

Sakura parpadeo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Sasuke, pero creo que ya tiene suficientes amigos —Ambos miraron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Hinata junto a Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y Lee, cuatro de ellos reían mientras que Shikamaru se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Todos esos traidores, se la pagarían tan rápido que terminara con la Hyuga.

Pero por el momento tenía que concentrarse en el presente.

—Nunca se tienen suficientes amigos ¿No es eso lo que Naruto dice todo el tiempo?

—Sí, pero…

—Sakura —la interrumpió colocando una mano en su cuello, acariciándola levemente — ¿No quieres hacerme ese favor? Hazme feliz, te conviene —llegó hasta su oreja y la masajeó, haciendo que Sakura quedara anonadada.

Ese era su punto débil y en esos momentos agradecía haberlo descubierto.

—E-está bien —dijo entrecortada y se dio la vuelta robóticamente.

Cuando por fin llegó a la mesa y se sentó Sasuke podía ver desde la suya propia como la Haruno y la Hyuga se daban la mano.

Esto sería pan comido.

Quince minutos después Sakura se puso de pie, un poco –demasiado– feliz y se dirigió hacia el dando leve saltitos.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! Tenías razón —casi-gritó Sakura y el pelinegro la miró confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sobre que me convenía, tenías toda la razón —le dijo —resulta ser que su familia es propietaria de los Yodos más grandes del país, siempre he querido entrar en ellos, pero es muy difícil —se quejó, pero luego volvió a sonreír —pero me ha invitado, bueno, nos invitó a todos, pero ¿a quién le importan los demás? ¡Y fue gracias a ti! Eres un ángel —le apretó las mejillas y luego se dio vuelta, pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué hay de lo demás? ¿Miedos absurdos, alergias, vergüenzas inminentes?

—No sé de lo que hablas —se encogió de hombros si siguió caminando justamente cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin del periodo de almuerzo sonó.

Sasuke gruñó y mentalmente se pateó la cabeza, realmente ¿Cómo se le ocurría mandar a Sakura? Ella era muy… buena.

Miró hacia la Hyuga y sus miradas se toparon por una fracción de segundo, y podía jurar que en sus ojos vio burla.

Tenía que intensificar sus esfuerzos.


	3. Clase extracurricular

**Clase extracurricular**

Frustrado con que su plan inicial no diera resultado, Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde estaba, de espaldas, la chica Hyuga.

Ella parecía estar hipnotizando a todos, era como si su presencia los hiciera sonreír instantáneamente y eso simplemente era imposible.

Pero claro que su canto de sirena no lo podía afectar, su cerebro era infinidades de veces más desarrollado que los de estos ilusos.

Y mil veces más desarrollado que el de Naruto, obviamente, que se mantenía con una sonrisa idiota hablando con esa chica abobadamente.

Después de que se despidieron la Hyuga fue directamente al pizarrón de actividades extracurriculares, leyendo cada uno de ellos y finalmente tomó el lapicero y se apuntó en uno de ellos, dio lo que pareció ser un suspiro feliz y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Después de que estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que ella –ni nadie- estaba alrededor, se dirigió rápidamente al mismo tablón al que ella estaba hace unos momentos y rápidamente buscó su nombre hasta que lo encontró e inmediatamente escribió el suyo debajo del de ella, para luego, con una sonrisa en labios, para luego mirar levemente al salón al que se debía dirigir la semana siguiente –el 209 –e irse tranquilamente a su próxima clase.

¿Qué mejor que hacerle la vida imposible en algo que le gustara a ella? Era la venganza perfecta.

Lástima que a la semana siguiente se arrepentiría de no leer el nombre de la clase a la que se había condenado.


	4. Vida en pareja

**Vida en pareja**

Cuando llegó al salón de clase Sasuke se sorprendió de lo relativamente vacío que estaba, solo eran unos cinco chicos –incluyéndolo –y siete chicas.

Instantáneamente buscó con su mirada a su objetivo, ubicándola en la parte media de la clase charlando felizmente con un chico con gafas fondo de botella y pelo negro, ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro y el pobre chico estaba más rojo que una manzana podrida.

Sasuke miró con detenimiento el salón de clases decorado inusualmente con muchos colores, las estanterías con cestas y un extraño armario de gran tamaño pegado a una de las paredes.

Caminó silenciosamente hacia el asiento al ledo de la Hyuga, tratando fallidamente de no llamar la atención, pero desde que puso un pie a mitad de la puerta _casi todos_ se quedaron viéndolo, jadearon cuando hizo su entrada y algunas chicas arrojaron a sus compañeros de su lado para tratar de que él se sentara al lado de ellas.

Cuando llegó a su destino miró levemente a la chica a su lado cuando ella chilló, tenía frenos, lentes y un mal corte de cabello.

 _Genial._ Pensó

—Buen día estudiantes, bienvenido a la clase "Vida en pareja" soy su profesora, Kurenai Yuhi y los acompañaré en este proceso.

¡Espera! ¿Qué?

—Ahora, veo que todos han elegido a su pareja para la asignatura, pero como hay un número irregular de chicos y chicas, estaremos esperando a dos alumnos más de último momento

Sasuke miró a su compañera con horror, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 _Mierda, no_

—Creo que estoy en la clase equivocada —Dijo mientras ajustaba su mochila para salir.

—Señor Uchiha, como olvidarme de usted

¿Había mencionado que él y Yuhi tenían una larga historia de discusiones y malentendidos?

—Según mi lista y su irrefutable letra, usted se encuentra en esta clase

—Usted no entiende —gruñó él entre dientes.

—No, claro que si entiendo, entiendo que si se va de esta clase reprobará, y si reprueba mi clase reprueba todo el año escolar.

Como odiaba a esta mujer.

—Veo que entendió —le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia —Ahora anotaré en la pizarra todos los materiales que necesitaran y las actividades que llevaremos a cabo —se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke miró de nuevo a su pareja y a la Hyuga, y mientras esta miraba al otro lado tomó al chico con gafas del hombro y lo arrojó hacia su ahora antiguo lugar.

— ¡O-oye! —medio gritó el chico alzando un puño, pero toda su valentía se fue por el retrete cuando Sasuke lo miró.

— ¿Qué?

—N-nada

Sonrió.

— ¿Uchiha-san?

La sonrisa de Sasuke creció.

—Uchiha-sama para ti

— ¡Sasuke-teme!

Y desapareció.

Cuando miró hacia la puerta se encontró con la mirada de Naruto, la cual pasó por alto y dirigió su vista hacia el chico pelirrojo a su lado.

 **Sabaku no Gaara**

Ahora si sería una mierda.


	5. Vamos a conocernos

**Vamos a conocernos**

—Su primera tarea será sobre conocimiento interpersonal —empezó Kurenai —Durante el resto de la semana deberán de pasar mínimo una hora diaria con sus compañeros de asiento y se conocerán mejor, la próxima semana harán una lista de lo que les gusta y lo que no de la otra persona

Sasuke se habría quejado si no fuera porque no quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos, ya que parecía ser el único fastidiado con la tarea.

Kurenai empezó a entregarles a todos unos contenedores, cestas, con distintos materiales a cada uno.

—Por el resto del año escolar esto será lo único que necesitarán por el resto del semestre, en la cesta de cada pareja contiene materiales diferentes, por lo que tendrán que interactuar el uno con el otro para poder pasar la materia, si no… —Kurenai se detuvo a su lado y lo miró, pero no siguió con lo que decía.

—No hay cambio de pareja, a menos que lo vea inmensamente necesario

Bueno, eso era bueno para él.

—Pueden irse, recuerden la tarea, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Todos empezaron a salir, menos él y Hinata, quien guardaba su cuaderno en su mochila.

Miró su cesta, en ella había, entre otras cosas un block de notas, un paquete de toallitas húmedas y un _pañal_.

¿Para qué diablos necesitaría un pañal?

—Uchiha —volteó a ver a la chica a su lado dejando a un lado sus pensamientos —Sobre la tarea…

—No me fastidies, Hyuga —le interrumpió —Es tu culpa que esté en esta porquería de clase

— ¿M-mi culpa? Pe-pero…

— ¿No puedes dejar ese fastidioso tartamudeo? —ella apretó la boca y el sonrió de medio lado —Me largo.

—Pero… la tarea —la escuchó decir bajando el tono.

—La tarea —le copió —como jodes con eso, te espero en la puerta a final de clases, no llegues tarde

Y sin dejarla decir nada se marchó, no antes sin chocar su hombro contra Gaara, quien se encontraba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y siguió caminando.

Esto sería tan fácil.


	6. Eres un fastidio

**Eres todo un fastidio**

— ¡Oie, teme! —Le llamó Naruto, pero Sasuke solo frunció el seño y aceleró el paso —Te estoy llamando, idiota — Volvió a hablar Naruto agarrándole del pelo y recibiendo un golpe a puño cerrado en el estomago de parte del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para ti —le dijo, sacudiendo su mano y viendo al rubio de cuclillas en el suelo.

—Siempre tan dolorosamente directo —se quejó el rubio poniéndose de pie — Así que, Hinata ¿he?

Bueno, tenía que haberlo adivinado, Naruto buscando el chisme.

—Sí

—Teme, te conozco, no estarás pensando en hacerle algo ¿Cierto?

Bueno, Naruto podía ser menos idiota cuando se lo proponía.

—No, como crees

Naruto lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, pero luego sonrió.

—Menos mal, al menos maduraste desde el semestre pasado

Bueno, su minuto de fama terminó.

—Digo ¿Recuerdas a esa chica que tropezó contigo y tiró su pudín en tu chaqueta?

Sonrió, como olvidarlo.

—Pobre chica, aún no le crece el pelo

Lo mejor era que ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo él causante de su calvicie, las fangirls podían servir de algo finalmente.

Pero en esta ocasión, quería ser el causante directo de cualquier mal que le pudiera pasar a esa chica Hinata.

— ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma espeluznante? ¡Deja de hacerlo!

—Dobe, eres un fastidio —le dijo — ¿Vienes? —le preguntó.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? —le preguntó.

—Sinceramente ¿Quieres soportar la clase de Ibiki hoy? Porque no estoy de humor para eso

Naruto pareció pensarlo, pero luego lo siguió al ver cómo salía por la puerta principal directo a los estacionamientos.

Salir no sería difícil, el portero no podía negarse sabiendo que tenía unas informaciones muy jugosas que podían caer en las manos de la directora "accidentalmente".

—Pan comido


End file.
